Every time
by boomer4ever
Summary: When Butch is in a bad car accident, what will Brick do, especially when he might have a new love, but who? Find out in my cute oneshot! R&R!


A/N: Hello to all of my fantastic reviewers! I'm so happy that there are people who accept me as a new yaoi fan. Thank you! This fanfic is for my first reviewer of my story 'I'm sorry', xX3B.r.o.k.e.n.3Xx! This is for you! Enjoy!

* * *

(Brick's POV)

This is bad. Very bad. We were just crossing the street, when suddenly, a truck came and was about to hit me, but Butch pushed me out of the way! He was severely injured. It was a big soda truck for crying out loud! Those dumb puffs took away our powers, so that's how Butch got so hurt!

I paced around the waiting room, wondering if Butch was ok. Boomer was just sitting in a chair next to me, staring at the ground. 'This is all my fault. I should've moved when I had the chance!' I thought. I've never been so worried about anyone in my entire life! A nurse walked out and faced us.

"Are you here to see Mr. Butch Jojo?" She asked us."Yes! Is he ok?" I asked her."Come with me." She said and walked away. I was about to follow her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Boomer. He smiled slightly at me.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. We should follow her." He said and walked past me. I sighed and took a few deep breaths.

"Calm down, Brick. Everything is going to be ok. Butch wil be just fine." I said quietly to myself. I little crying girls in a brown ponytail walked past me. She was crying her eyes out.

"M-mommy! You said that Daddy would be ok! N-now he's gone!" She said. Her mom tried desperately to calm her down. Then I started panicking again. What if Boomer was wrong? What if Butch wasn't going to be ok? What if he… died? I shook my head furiously.

'No! I can't think that way!' I thought."Brick, come on!" Boomer yelled to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran over to him. When we finally got to his room, the nurse left us to be alone. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the doorknob.

"It's ok." Boomer placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I breathed out and nodded to him. I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. When we walked in we gasped. Butch was in his bed, covered in bandages. He had a cast on his leg, and a fractured arm. His heart machine beeped in a steady motion. We walked over to him and stared at his body in disbelief.

"I thought he would be more injured than this." Boomer said. I hit him in the back of the head. We both sat down next to Butch.

"I did this. If only I could have done something. If it wasn't for me, Butch wouldn't be hurt like this!" I said and buried my face in my hands. Boomer patted me on the back."It's not your fault. It was those dumb puffs, and that moronic driver!" He said. I shook my head.

"No, Boomer! I was the moron! I should have gotten hit! Not Butch!" I said. He looked at me sadly. He took his hand away and stared at the ground."You know, this is also partly my fault. I was spaced-out again, so I didn't notice the truck. I should have been more alert." He said, sadly.

"No, don't blame yourself. You can't help the fact you born with half a brain." Boomer chuckled at my comment and I smiled. I put my arm around his shoulder."We just had a family moment, because Butch is hopefully not dead. Does anyone else feel a bit morbid from that?" Boomer raised a non-existent eyebrow. Again that sinking feeling came to me and I looked down. Boomer sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to get a soda. You want some?" He asked and I shook my head. He shrugged and quietly left the room. I sat there, thinking to myself.

'I feel awful. Please, don't be dead, Butch.' I thought. I walked over to his bed and held his hand. Butch hair was down from his usual hairstyle. The same one from when Mojo created us. He was quietly sleeping, with a slight blush on his cheeks. I smiled at him.

'He looks so much more innocent right now. He looks kind of cute…' I thought, then immediately stopped. My eyes widened and I blushed. Did I just say my brother looked cute? Alright, no more thinking of how cute Butch is! Oh, no! Stop thinking already! Aaahhhggg! I did a face palm, silently cursing at myself. I've always felt… weird around him. Every time Butch would get even the slightest scratch, I would panic. Every time he would be so tired and almost pass out, he would look so cute. And every time he smiles at me, my heart skips a beat. I frowned while looking down at my brother.

Just then, he started to move a little bit, then slowly opened his deep green eyes. Those same green eyes, that are strong, independent, yet deep inside was good hearted. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me, then at our hands. I snapped out of my thought and took my hand back.

"S-sorry! S-so, how are you feeling?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Luckily, he shrugged it off."I've been better. How about you? You didn't have a panic attack, did you?" He asked, eyeing me up and down. I laughed nervously."Hehe, I don't think so." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Whatever." He muttered under his breath. I once again held his hand. He stared at me, blushing. I gave him a stern look."Butch, your going to be ok…Right?" I asked him. He knew that I was serious now. He tightened his hand around mine and smiled a little.

"Of course I am. I refuse to leave you guys. Some dumb moron behind the wheel isn't going to bring me down!" He said, and grinned at me. My heart skipped a beat as I blushed and smiled back at him. He then froze when he saw me getting closer to him. I leaned in closer and closer to Butch, and before I knew it, our lips were lightly pressed against each other. Butch's eyes went wide, as I closed mine. I sat next him, as put my left hand on the side of his face, and my right hand still holding onto him. Soon, he too, closed his eyes. He wrapped his right arm around my neck and pulled me in to deepen the kiss. We kept up the moment a little longer until we finally separated.

"I love you." We both said at the same time, while blushing. I smiled warmly at him and stroked his cheek and kissed him again, with more passion and need.

"I know."

Every time Butch would get even the slightest scratch, I would panic. Every time he would be so tired and almost pass out, he would look so cute. Every time he smiles at me, my heart skips a beat. And every time we kiss, sparks fly and I know for sure, that I love Butch, with all my heart.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I'll eventually go a little farther in their kisses, but NO LEMONS! If my parents found out I typed a lemon, they'll bury me alive and dance on my grave! I hope you all liked it! I just put in some fluff with Boomer and Brick to pass the time. Lol Please, R&R! Thanks!


End file.
